A Summer Beating
by MouseTalk
Summary: "In a split second, Kili understood what was going on. This wasn't a chance meeting, this was a plan coming together. He hated himself for his ignorance. He should have looked up to see her four older brothers not to far away, now running at him." Kili whump. Reviews of all kinds welcomed.


A Summer Beating:

Summer in the Blue Mountains didn't always mean warmth. It was usually cold all year round. But this year, Mother Nature had been kind to the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains and had kissed them with the warmth of summer. So of course, they all tried to take advantage of the warmth, doing tasks that they usually hated doing in the cold.

A particular young Dwarfling, Kili, was out in the stables. He had finished mucking them, and was sitting out in the pastures, leaning against a fence post, cleaning his bow. The warm breeze felt nice. It played in his ever long hair that reached down to the middle of his back. It was dark, thick, and unbraided unlike most other Dwarves hair. Kili never liked braids, he said they made his head itch and hurt his scalp. So his mother never forced them on him.

Kili was nearly finished with his bow when he heard footsteps approaching him. They weren't his brother's, Fili was up in the main part of town and shouldn't come down for a while. He didn't bother to look up, thinking they would just go away or pass by him. But they didn't. Instead they got closer, till he heard the person climb through the fence and sit down in-front of him.

"What are you doing?" the person, Ashalen, asked. Ashalen was a girl Dwarf from the west part of the Mountains. She also wasn't the nicest Dwarf in the world.

"Cleaning my bow." Kili replied, still never looking up. Just then, the breeze blew slightly stronger than before, blowing Kili's hair around again. In one swift movement, Ashalen had pushed Kili up against the fence post, and was practically sitting on him. She grabbed a handful of Kili's extra long hair and pulled as hard as she could. "OW! Knock it off!" Kili said, trying to push her off without touching her. One small touch and she would cry wolf to her four older and bigger brothers.

"You need a haircut." Ashalen snarkly said, pulling even harder.

"Get off!" Kili tried again. "I like my hair the way it is."

"No!" She shouted in his face. She was ever so annoying. "You need a haircut! So we're gonna give you one." In a split second Kili understood what was going on. This wasn't a chance meeting, this was a plan coming together. He hated himself for his ignorance. He should have looked up to see her four older brothers not to far away, now running at him.

Seeing them coming, he knew what they wanted. "GET OFF!" He yelled, shoving Ashalen off of his lap and on to the ground. He didn't care if she cried like a child, he wanted no part of this. He hopped the fence and tried to run as fast as he could, but he knew he would never out run them. So instead he screamed, "FILI! FILI!" Before he could yell again, he was shoved to the ground with one of the four boys on top of him.

"Hey, Kili. Funny meeting you out here." Asher said. Asher was the oldest, and probably the meanest. Planning out who their next target would be. Then there was Tashtion, who was the strongest of all of them, and was most likely the one who was digging his knee into Kili's back. Then there was the twins, Sayash and Stoash. They were mean when together, and had no problem picking a fight, then running away from it or blaming someone else.

"Shove off, Asher." Kili said, whilst spitting out the mouthful of dirt he had taken in.

"Shove off?" He laughed, "Why would I do that? I just got here. Get him up." Tashtion got up from sitting on top of Kili, but before Kili could squirm away, Sayash and Stoash pulled him up. "Now," Asher started, grabbing a handful of Kili's hair. "I've been informed you need a haircut. Well… I think this will be fun." He pulled out a knife from his back pocket. But to think that Kili would just give up without fight, ha!

They hadn't thought to take his bow out of his hand yet. He used his bow and shoved the end of it into Sayash's stomach, causing him to release his grip on Kili's arm. Then Kili swung it into the face of Stoash before he could take it, also causing him to release. Asher tried to stop him by pulling down hard on his hair, but Kili moved with him, crouching down below him. Kili hit Asher in the shins with his bow and was free from his grip. Kili was on his feet, but now the only thing standing in his way was the strongest of the four, Tash.

Tash went for Kili's bow, but Kili was faster. He swung and hit Tash in the face, but unlike his brother, he was not affected, instead got even more cross. Kili went to turn and run, but a hand on the back of his collar held him back. His feet left the ground and he swung widely, but Tash grabbed hold of his bow.

"You got spirit kid, I'll give you that much." Asher said, picking himself off the ground. "But spirit ain't gonna help you now."

"FILI!" Kili screamed. He screamed it again and again, but they were just to far from the town to be heard.

"Take his bow." Asher demanded.

Tash tried to pull it from his grip, but Kili would not simply just release his prized possession. So Tash tried squeezing his wrist instead. Even though it hurt, and Kili was positive he wouldn't be able to use it for the next week, he still clung to his bow.

"TAKE HIS BOW!" Asher demanded again.

So Tash moved to his last option, he grabbed Kili's arm and began to pull backwards. Farther and farther he pulled. Kili grit his teeth and tried to hang on for as long as he could, but the pain became to much, and he thought any further and his shoulder would dislocate. So he reluctantly released his bow. Asher picked it up, and Tash threw Kili on the ground again.

"Nice bow, Kili." Asher said, running his hands over it, making Kili sick just thinking someone else was touching it. "But its kinda…elvish." Asher smiled.

"Why? Cause I use a bow?" Kili said, holding his arm, struggling to hold his tears back. "Uncle Thorin uses a bow. Dose that make him…elvish?"

Asher's smile disappeared, and he swung the back of Kili's bow and struck him across the cheek. "Silence. Now," Asher said bending down to Kili's level, "how about that haircut we were talking about."

Sayash and Stoash held him by the arms again as Tash grabbed his hair. Asher smiled, bending over him with his knife in hand. But he paused before he cut any hair and said, "Aren't you sapost to be struggling or something? Come now, its not any fun if you don't." But Kili remained motionless. Asher backed up, "Ha! Your not very attached to your hair, are you? Of course not, that is why nothing is ever done to it." Then a wicked smile crossed his face as he looked over the bow again, "But your bow, however…that you would fight for." Kili's eyes grew huge in horror, just the sign he was looking for.

He began bending it, farther than it should be bent. "No! Stop!" Kili pleaded, pulling against his restrains. "FILI!" he screamed again. "Stop! You'll brake it! You'll brake it!" but his words were only fuel for Asher's tricks. "FILI!" His bow was beginning to creak in a way any bow should never creak. "Please!" Kili screamed, causing all the boys to laugh. But their laughter was cut short quickly by the sound of their little sister screaming for them. But they turned to look to late.

Asher was greeted by Fili's fist in his face. He dropped to the ground like a paper weight. The other three boys released Kili and went for Fili. Sayash and Stoash swung, but Fili got underneath the fists and hit them both in the gut. Leaving them on the ground and breathless. Tash was last, but as Kili looked into his older brother's eyes, he could tell that Tash, older, bigger, and stronger, would be no match for Fili.

Fili's eyes burnt with a passion. A passion of rage. It was a very strange sight to see, especially in the eyes that were normally so compassionate.

Tash shoved Fili by his shoulders, but Fili countered by kneeing Tash in the chest. Tash let go, but was not down. He gathered his breath and went for Fili again. Swinging for Fili's face. Fili bent backwards out of reach and grabbed Tash's wrist, letting it pull him back up, swinging for Tash. But Tash caught Fili's fist midair. Now they faced each other, and Tash saw the anger that was surging through Fili's eyes and hesitated, giving Fili enough time to turn and twist out of Tash's grip. Fili swung and hit his mark, but before he could swing again, he tripped on Asher, who was still down for the count.

Tash saw his chance and swung, also hitting his mark, dazing Fili for a second. That second was enough to get in another hit and another. Fili would have been to far gone, but Tash had forgotten who their original target was. But he was thoroughly reminded when he took a bow to the gut. Before he could collect his breath, Fili was over him, swinging again and again till he went down.

Fili stood over all four brothers now, "I do hope you'll remember this next time you want to pick on someone smaller than yourselves." Then he went over and lifted his baby brother, taking him home.

As they were walking there Kili looked at Fili, watching as a black bruise appeared under his eye, and on his cheek bone. "Dose it hurt?" Kili asked. Fili turned his head to look at his brother in the face. Kili was glad to find that the rage and anger that had run through his eyes was now replaced with the old care and compassion like it should.

"Dose what hurt?" Fili asked.

"Those." Kili said, poking his brother's fresh bruise on his cheek bone.

"Ow! Yes. When someone touches it, it hurts." Fili said smiling. They laughed and Fili bounced his brother. But he quickly stopped when Kili gasped in pain. He put Kili down and looked him in the face, "What hurts?"

"Um..my shoulder…" Kili replied, slightly embarrassed. Fili rolled up his sleeve gently, to see. "They twisted it funny when I wouldn't let go of my bow."

Fili was looking over it, "Why? Were you beating them with it?" Kili smiled and bowed his head, "Good. They disserved it." After a looking the shoulder over Fili rolled his sleeve back down, "Well, it should heal. But I don't doubt Mom will insist on making you wear a sling."

Kili rolled his eyes, "I hate that. Can't do anything when your wearing it."

"I know." Fili said, lifting his brother again. "Maybe they'll leave you alone if you wear it though."

"Or not. They never do. They think its funny to pick on the thin scrawny kid."

"Well, then I'll be there next time they wanna try again. Okay?"

"Okay…. Hey Fee?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to get my hair cut."

…

So hello. If your wondering, this is my first Whump, so I'm super unsure about it. So please give me your reviews and tell me what you thought. Even if you hated it. All reviews are taken into consideration. If you liked this, you might like some of the other stuff I've done. Thanks for reading.

BIYE!

P.S. I hate the title.


End file.
